


Running Away

by hiddlespeare



Series: Feel This Moment Like I Do [1]
Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Brotherly Banter, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Sexy Times, Sibling Incest, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 14:35:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddlespeare/pseuds/hiddlespeare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a misunderstanding, Kili is nowhere to be found and Fili is left to fix the mess he created.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Fili’s steps pounded against the stairs, as he ran down and into the kitchen, startling his mother.

“Kili is gone,” he said breathlessly.

“ _Gone_?” Dis scoffed. “That makes it sound like he’s not coming back,” she said teasingly. She continued to set the table for breakfast, not too alarmed by what she’d just heard.

Fili stood in the door, clutching a piece of paper in his right hand, staring at nothing in particular. The silence continued as Dis went about her business, the sounds of cutlery being placed on the wooden table breaking the morning still. Once she was done, she turned to him and he must have looked so lost and miserable that it actually made her pause.

“What’s wrong, kidhuzel? Did you two have a fight?”

She knew her sons well, knew how close they were and that they rarely fought, but when they did, the foul mood and sulking, especially on Kili’s part, would drag on for days. She also knew how badly it affected them both, so she put aside everything she was holding, and decided to help in any way she can.

Fili didn’t reply, he didn’t seem to be aware of her presence in the room at all, and only clutched the note even tighter. Dis approached him with outstretched arms, pulling him in for a hug. Without a word, he collapsed into her, a broken sob escaping his lips, and held on tightly.

“Shh, my love. It will be alright,” she soothed.

And for the first time in his adult life, Fili cried.

 

* * *

 

They are smiles and giggles, leaning heavily onto each other as they stumble into their room. Fili is trying to stifle his laughter, so as not to wake their mother, while he’s retelling an exaggerated version of the story about the last time he beat Fili in a drinking contest. He’s got an arm around his brother, using his shoulder for support to keep himself upright, and embellishing more and more as the story progresses, making Fili laugh even harder.

“You’re so drunk, Kee. Come, to bed with you.”

“Am not! Besides, I’m not sleepy at all,” and to his credit, his words slur only a little. Fili only chuckles in response and closes the door behind them, dragging him towards the bed.

As he is about to lower him onto the covers, Kili holds on and pulls him down with him. They land in a heap, with Fili on top.

“Oof. Let go, Kili!”

“Nooo,” he whines. “Stay with me.”

“You’re such a baby. I’m not sleeping in your bed. You kick in your sleep!”

“I’ll be good, promise,” he murmurs drunkenly. “You don’t wanna go all the way across the room to your bed, do you? ‘Sides, I won’t let you!” As he says that, he wraps his arms and legs around Fili, holding on like an oversized koala.

Since he’s exhausted and more than a little drunk himself, Fili allows himself to be held down and only chuckles some more. “What am I to do with you?” he says fondly.

“Shut up. You love me,” Kili grunts.

“That I do.”

And maybe it’s the way he says it, or the words themselves, but suddenly Kili is looking straight at him, seemingly completely sober. It’s a rather awkward position, to be looking directly into someone’s eyes at that proximity, when you’re lying in bed together, with them wrapped all around you, but Kili doesn’t seem phased in the least. Fili, on the other hand, is getting very uncomfortable.

“What—“ is all that Fili manages to say before Kili leans up and kisses him. It’s firm and confident and decidedly not brotherly. He can feel a tongue tracing his bottom lip which seems to have a mind of its own, because it moves out of the way, allowing his own tongue to respond. His mind seems blissfully empty, there are no thoughts or questions, only the feeling of mouths moving together, with a shared taste of ale and slippery tongues exploring each other in a dance as old as time.

It’s only when he hears a moan escape Kili’s lips that Fili’s brain kicks back into gear and he realises just what he’s doing and with whom. Immediately, he pushes his brother away, hard and fast. His breathing is a harsh sound breaking the silence of the room. He looks shocked and utterly disgusted; with Kili or himself, Kili doesn’t know, but he is desperately trying to find words to make this situation better somehow.

“Fee, I—“ he tries. He never gets to finish that thought, because Fili is getting up to leave, without a word, or another look at him. Just before he gets away, Kili reaches out and clutches his hand.

“Don’t do this. Talk to me,” he pleads.

“You’re drunk, Kee. You’re gonna be so embarrassed when you remember this in the morning. _If_ you remember it.” Fili tries for a light tone, but it ends up sounding strangely hollow. He’s still looking away, but the look of disgust on his face is unmistakable, even in the dark room.

Seeing it makes Kili’s heart sink and his hand drops, relinquishing its hold. He lies back down, turning away, not sparing another look at his brother as he retreats to his own bed. 

 

* * *

 

The note, crumpled and forgotten, fell to the kitchen floor, as Fili cried in his mother’s arms.  It said, “I knew what I was doing. I’m sorry. – K”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope no one was disappointed by the lack of sex. The rating will go up in later chapters, but I didn't want to change it later (in case there's someone who doesn't want to read explicit stories). That's why I'm using the 'slow build' tag.
> 
> Big thanks to my lovely sweetladybat for betaing!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili goes looking for Kili.

Fili tried going after Kili, but his brother was nowhere to be found. He searched all over Ered Luin: at the training ring, the archery range, all the taverns and places they frequently visited, without any luck. He even went and looked in the nearby woods, but there was no sign on him.

After hours of futile pursuit, when dusk was already beginning to fall, he was finally ready to admit defeat and drag himself home, half hoping his brother would already be there.

Dis was reading by the fire as he entered and looked at him questioningly when she saw him. It was all the confirmation he needed to know that Kili had not returned, killing the last shred of hope he had.

 “You haven’t found him?” For the first time, she actually sounded concerned. Whenever her sons fought before, even if it took days for them to start speaking normally again, they would never avoid each other for more than a couple of hours. And as stubborn as Kili sometimes was, she didn’t honestly expect him to keep this up for a whole day.

“No. I looked everywhere.” He sounded tired and defeated. “Did he say anything to you this morning?”

“He was out before I got the chance to see him. I only heard the door close as he left.”

Fili nodded, trying to think of some place he hadn’t looked yet. Some place where his brother might decide to go.

“Fili... What brought this on? What happened yesterday?” She noticed him stiffen and turn in on himself. He said nothing. “Let me help.”

“You can’t.”

“My child, mothers can always help. Haven’t I taught you that?” she chided and pulled him to sit on the armrest of her chair, enveloping him in a one-armed hug. He scoffed and said nothing, but leaned into the hug anyway.

“I just need to find him, mum. I did something very stupid and I’m sure he’s very angry with me. I need to set things straight, but first I must find him.”

“Where did you look?” she asked, and he could hear the determination in her voice. She was particularly stubborn, even for a dwarf, and when she intended to get to the bottom something, it was impossible to stop her.

“Everywhere,” he sighed exasperatedly.

“I’m sure you can’t have looked everywhere,” she said, smiling. “Did you look in your uncle’s forge?”

“But it’s closed. Uncle’s been away for weeks now,” he answered slowly, confused. Thorin had travelled to a nearby town of men and wasn’t due back for at least another couple of months. And Fili knew very well that his uncle’s locks were impossible to break into.

“True, but you and I both know a certain dwarf with a talent for climbing and breaking into that very forge, do we not?” She looked at him meaningfully and lifted an eyebrow.

Fili all but jumped off the chair as soon as she finished speaking. “How didn’t I think of that...!”

She shook him slightly, using the arm that was still wrapped around him and chided, “Didn’t I say I could help? My boys... It’s a mother’s business to know her children. Just like I knew the moment I saw you this morning; you completely lost your head and ran around, without pausing to think.”

Fili nodded. “I just kept thinking that I needed to talk to him,” he admitted.

“Then, go! Go, and talk to him and work it out, so that I can finally have some peace in this house!” She tried to sound stern, but she was smiling as she pushed him off the chair and towards the door. He nodded several times, to himself and no one in particular, before breaking off into a run.

 

* * *

 

As he stood in front of the forge, Fili could see faint flickering candlelight coming from the window on the first floor, which belonged to Thorin’s private chambers. That could mean only one thing; his mother was right. Having finally found Kili, a huge weight lifted off his chest.

Now that he was there, he started considering the best way to get inside. There was no way to reach the window from the ground. Looking around, he could see that the only way to get up there would be by climbing a tree standing a few feet away from the house and jumping onto the ledge. He sighed. He was nowhere near as good at such things as Kili, since he was neither lithe, nor stealthy, and he had no idea if he could make it. The only other option would be to go to the front door a beg Kili to open, which he highly doubted would happen.

No, the only way was to climb. He needed the element of surprise.

So, climb he did.

Getting up in the tree was not a problem, but as he moved upward and the branches got thinner and farther between, it became increasingly more difficult to keep his balance. After climbing as high as he needed to go, he started moving in the direction of the window. He took a step when, suddenly, with a loud crack, the branch underneath him gave out. He managed to grab onto the next one, barely in time, his feet dangling in the air, quite far from the ground below.

It was only his luck that sword fighting and smithing had made his arms strong, so holding on wasn’t much of a problem. With a few moves that did require a deal of effort, he swung his legs up and returned to the safety of the thicker branch that had saved him from the fall. He took a calming breath, trying to relax.

“You never were very good at that,” said a sour voice from above.

Fili’s head snapped up and he could see his brother leaning against the window, his arms crossed over his chest.

“Kee...! I’ve been looking for you all day!” He sounded breathless and he was glad he could blame it on his near-fall.

“Well, you found me. And now you can leave, because I want to be alone.” He turned, about to head inside.

“We need to talk, Kili. Just let me in, ok?” Fili tried to reason with him.

“No, we really don’t. Did you find my note? I said all I had to say.” It was almost frightening how cold his words sounded, his voice completely devoid of emotion.

“But I never got to say my part. And—“ Fili began, but Kili didn’t let him finish.

“You made it quite clear last night. I don’t need to hear it again.”

“No, I—“

At that moment, an elderly couple walking down the street came close enough to see them. They must have made quite a sight. Fili sitting in a tree, and Kili lurking in a dark window, like a thief. Luckily, or not, most of the town knew who they were, so no one would mistake them for burglars. As it was, the couple only lowered their heads and quickened their pace, and as soon as they were some distance away, huddled close and started whispering to each other. This would probably be the talk of town by midday tomorrow.

“Let’s not make a scene here, Kee. Look at us both, this is ridiculous.” Kili said nothing, but by the look on his face, Fili could tell that he agreed. His resolve seemed to be crumbling. “I’ll just get down and you come open the front door for me, ok?”

After a long pause, Kili nodded. He was still visibly angry and upset, but it was a start. Fili nodded back and started to descend. By the time he reached the ground, his brother had already opened the door and stood there, waiting for him. As Fili got close, he simply turned around and walked inside without a word. He followed him inside, closing the latch that securely locked the door once more. They climbed the stairs to Thorin’s room in silence, Kili walking ahead, and Fili following close behind.

When they entered the room, Kili sat in the chair at their uncle’s desk, half-turned towards the window, and looked outside. It was a way of not allowing Fili to sit anywhere near him, whose only other option was the bed. He took it, positioning himself on the edge nearest to his brother and looking at him.

Now that he’d finally found Kili and forced him to let him in to talk, he found that he had no idea what he wanted to say. Ever since last night, he didn’t pause to properly think about what had happened, how it made him feel or what he wanted to do about it. He probably should have, since Kili must have expected him to say something now; say the things he’d insisted Kili should hear.

As if he could hear his thoughts, Kili turned to look at him, at last. Fili held his eyes for a moment, before looking away and swallowing thickly.

“I can’t stand us being like this,” was all he managed to say.

“It’s hardly the first time we’ve fought,” Kili replied sullenly.

“Not like this!” He said hotly, taking both of them by surprise. He looked straight into Kili’s eyes now, holding his gaze. “Not like this, Kee, and you know it,” he repeated a little calmer, if equally desperate.

Kili ran a hand through his already wild hair and stood up. He paced to the other side of the room and stood, turning his back to Fili. He ran his hands through his hair once more and turned around, looking back at Fili, whose eyes had followed him as he moved.

“Look, we’ll be fine. It’s us. We can deal with anything, right? And it’s not like I’ll jump you in your sleep or anything,” he laughed, but it sounded hollow.

“That’s not what I’m worried about!” Fili said angrily.

“Yeah, well, I’ll deal with the rest of it, too. I have it under control. I’ve gotten quite good at it. I mean, in all these years, you never noticed a thing!” He gave a little shrug as he said it, gazing out of the window once more.

At that, Fili stared him, completely bewildered. “Mahal, Kili... How long—?”

“Oh, shit!” Realising what he’d admitted to, Kili’s entire frame tensed. “Shit, shit, shit. Just forget I said that, ok? You know how I say stupid shit all the time!”

But Fili wasn’t listening. The word _years_ floated about in his head, repeating itself, multiplying, evolving, growing bigger and louder in every iteration. “Is it true?”

Kili walked back to the chair and sat down heavily, hiding his face in his hands.

“Kili, is it _true_?” he urged.

“Don’t make me repeat it.” His voice was slightly muffled by his hands, but there was no denying his defeated tone. He rubbed his face harshly and looked at his brother at last. “I really fucked us up now, didn’t I?”

Without even realising he was moving, Fili came to kneel by his feet. “No,” he whispered, taking his brother’s hands in his. “No, Kee, just the opposite.”

He brought Kili’s left hand to his lips and kissed it tenderly, closing his eyes. His kissed every knuckle, worshiping the digits he was holding, tickling them with his moustache. He could feel the hand tremble slightly and he looked up at his brother. Kili’s eyes were wide, disbelieving, his mouth slightly open. He looked rather dumbstruck, but Fili would probably call it ‘adorable’. He gave him a wide smile and tucked a lock of hair behind his ear.

“I never dared hope—“ Kili whispered airily.

“Me neither, Kee,” he repeated, just as quiet, cupping his brother’s cheek. “That’s why I reacted the way I did last night. I thought you were really drunk and had no idea what you were doing.”

“Well... I was.” At Fili’s shocked expression, he quickly continued, “No, I mean... Like I said, I’ve been trying to hide this from you for years and without getting drunk, there’s no way I’d just tell you, and certainly not _kiss_ you!” They both blushed at that, remembering that they did indeed kiss the night before.

“Then I’m glad we got drunk last night,” Fili said seriously.

“So am I,” and as he said it, he was already leaning in for a kiss.

Their lips met in a slow, languid pace, getting to know the only side of each other that was still unfamiliar. The kisses continued, firmer and faster, until Fili’s tongue traced along Kili’s lips which parted for it and sucked it inside. It was getting increasingly difficult to breathe, but still they would not part, as they traded open-mouthed kisses and nibbled and licked at every corner of the other’s mouth they could reach.

Their initial positions had somewhat changed and now, while still on the ground, Fili was leaning upwards and pinning Kili into the chair. Kili had melted back into it and was pulling Fili as close to him as he could. It was an awkward position, but it had them pressing their whole bodies against each other and a surge of arousal coursed through them both. Fili moaned loudly and broke the kiss, panting.

“We should slow down,” he said, trying to regain his breath. For a moment, he thought his brother would argue, but while clearly reluctant to stop, he simply nodded.

“Let’s get to bed, though. I’d like to sleep with you tonight,” he said instead.

Fili gave him a mischievous look and lifted an eyebrow. He got a sharp shove to the shoulder in response. “Not like that, you perv! You know what I mean!” Kili laughed.

“I do, I do,” he replied, chuckling. It was amazing that they were already back to playful teasing. As if they hadn’t just spent the whole day not speaking to each other. But it was always like that with them. As soon as they worked out whatever problems they had, they were back to acting like nothing had ever happened.

Fili looked at his brother now and he could see that the tension and sadness from a little while ago were all gone, changing him back to his usual self. His smile reached his eyes and his laughter rang clear in the room, making it impossible for Fili not to join in.

“Come, let’s get to bed.” He stood, pulling Kili with him. He unbuckled his boots and undid his breeches, taking his clothes off and folding them in a neat pile over the chair, leaving only his underclothes on. When he looked over, Kili was also standing in nothing but his underclothes. The only major difference were the heaps of discarded clothing on either side of him, on the floor. Fili rolled his eyes; nothing new there.

“What?” Kili demanded accusingly and Fili came up to him and hushed him with a kiss, before ducking down and crawling under the covers. Kili was about to follow him, but Fili yanked the covers away. “Hey!” he whined.

“You need to put out the candle first. We don’t want to start a fire, do we? Uncle would kill us.” Fili sounded so reasonable, and yet—

“Why does it have to be me?” he pouted.

“Because you spent the whole day hiding from me and you need to be punished!” Fili grinned back.

“Oh, don’t get me started on who needs to be punished for what,” he said warningly, but he was already moving towards the desk. He blew out the candle with a single breath, leaving the room illuminated by the moonlight alone. “Your punishment will come when you least expect it,” he said, padding back to the bed, shivering slightly from the chill.

“Ooh,” Fili said in mock horror as he reached out and pulled his brother to join him under the covers. Kili shivered again. “Are you cold?”

“Only a bit. But you’re warm.” As he said that, he snuggled into Fili and buried his nose into the crook of his neck. Fili wrapped his arm around him and rubbed to get him warm as quickly as possible.

“Mm, that’s nice. You’re so warm and comfortable,” he mumbled sleepily, already starting to doze off.

“I’m not a pillow, you know.”

“You are, if I say you are.” He snuggled even closer, as if to prove his point.

Fili just chuckled and held him tight. As Kili stopped shivering, Fili’s touches turned into soft caresses instead. He traced Kili’s spine and drew intricate patterns on his back, breathing in the smell of him and basking in the fact that this was actually happening. Not long after, he could feel the tug of sleep pulling at him too and he didn’t fight it. He fell asleep, holding his brother in a loose embrace, both of them with smiles on their faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to the wonderful sweetladybat for looking this over for me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys spend the morning in bed.

Fili was gradually regaining consciousness, slowly becoming aware of his senses. It must have been morning already, judging by the bright sunlight glaring behind his eyelids. His muscles felt relaxed and he was calm and rested in a way he hadn’t been in a days. In fact, he felt almost perfect. The only thing unsettling him was a strange tickling sensation coming from his chest and a wet warmth on his neck, that he couldn’t define.

Opening his eyes, squinting against the brightness of the room, he was faced with the top of Kili’s head, as he trailed feathery kisses along his neck and caressed his chest through his clothes. The change in breathing alerted him to Fili’s waking, and he looked up.

“Morning,” Fili murmured, his voice rough from sleep.

“I got tired of waiting for you to wake up,” he replied, grinning, his hand never pausing in its movement.

“Mm,” Fili hummed in agreement and stretched, leaning into the touch. “Come here,” he said, pulling Kili closer with a hand at the back of his neck.

Their tongues met, hot and ready, any hesitancy long gone. Fili explored Kili’s mouth, covering every inch of it with his tongue, his hand pulling him ever closer, adding to the growing urgency they were both feeling.

They broke off for air and Kili moved half on top of him, one of his legs sneaking in between Fili’s own. He leaned back down and took Fili’s bottom lip in his mouth, tugging on it with his teeth and sucking gently. Fili hands came to rest on his hips and as Kili bit down on his lip, the hands pulled down, grinding their bodies together, making them both moan.

Fili ran his hands over the lithe body covering him, as they continued to kiss. Kili’s hand had somehow sneaked beneath his underclothes and was now caressing his belly, going upwards, the fingers tangling in his chest hair and tugging playfully. In that moment, in a surge of arousal, Fili flipped them over, pinning Kili into the mattress and pressing their bodies flush against each other. Kili let out a startled gasp into Fili’s mouth, but they never stopped kissing.

As his arousal continued to build, Fili’s hips moved against Kili’s on their own, seeking friction. He stopped himself, reluctantly leaving Kili’s lips and lifting himself up on his elbows, looking down at him. Kili’s lips were slightly swollen, his cheeks flushed, and the arousal in his eyes unmistakeable. Fili suspected he didn’t look much different.

“Maybe we should—“ he said, indicating at their underclothes.

“Yeah,” Kili nodded, already moving to get up.

Fili leaned down, stealing a quick kiss, before rising from the bed and starting to remove his clothes. It was strange in a way, the strangeness of this. They’d seen each other naked countless times before, but never like this. When they were young, they were unconcerned by it, and when they were older and their feelings had already changed, they never allowed themselves to look, or even consider such thoughts.

Now they both looked freely and openly, as the other undressed. Fili’s eyes followed every new inch of skin that was revealed to him as Kili pulled his shirt up and over his head. As he saw Fili looking at him, Kili gave small bashful smile, but didn’t turn away. He removed the rest of his clothing quickly, until he stood there completely naked. Fili followed a moment later, discarding his undergarments carelessly on the floor, his usual tidiness the farthest thing from his mind.

They stood there for a few moments, just looking, and then, in a couple of short steps, Fili approached him and placed his hands on his hips, pulling him close. He kissed him slowly and tenderly, his thumb stroking circles on his hipbone, fingers digging in his skin. They stood there completely naked, running their hands over each other’s bodies, holding close and sharing breaths for as long as they could. 

Fili broke away first and looked into his brother’s eyes. His hands moved onto either side of Kili’s face and they smiled at each other. Kili was the first to move towards the bed, encouraging Fili to follow him with feathery light touches over his side and gentle, inviting tugs.

They lay back down and there was an awkward moment when neither of them knew what to do next. They never expected to be in this situation and realised they were probably moving a little too fast, but at the same time, they had been waiting for this moment for far too long. Years and years of hidden desires came bubbling up to the surface and all they wanted to do was touch and feel, explore and kiss.

They both seemed to realise the other’s discomfort at the same moment, which made them laugh and immediately ease the tension. After all, it was the two of them, Fili and Kili, who knew each other better than anyone else. There was no room for discomfort or awkwardness between them.

Fili was the first to speak, “We don’t have to—“

“It’s not a problem of not wanting; it’s a problem of wanting too much and not knowing where to start,” Kili laughed. He was stretched out on his back, with Fili pressing up against him, lying on his stomach. Kili felt him run a hand over his chest, caressing his collarbone, fingers tangling in his chest hair and circling his nipples.

“So let’s just enjoy this and see where it takes us. There’s no rush. We have a whole lifetime to explore everything we’d like,” Fili said.

“Yes.” Kili smiled and wrapped his arms around Fili’s neck, pulling him in for a kiss.

As they kissed, Fili continued to run a hand across his chest, settling on a nipple and teasing it with the tips of his fingers, pinching it between them and making Kili moan into his mouth. He moved over on top of him and their heated naked bodied slid against each other. By now, they were both more than a little aroused and as they pressed against each other, Fili could feel the evidence of it against his thigh, which made his own cock twitch eagerly in response.

His lips left Kili’s mouth to kiss a wet trail along his jaw, to his ear, tracing the contour of it with his tongue and nibbling on the lobe gently. Kili’s breath came in warm pants against his neck, his hands tangling in Fili hair, gripping and tugging. Closer, harder, more; he didn’t know what he wanted, and yet he wanted it all.

Fili obliged, moving lower, kissing along his neck and sucking on the skin there. After creating a couple of wet spots that would probably leave marks by tomorrow, he slid even lower, exploring Kili’s skin with his mouth. His lips captured a nipple and Kili bucked form the bed, groaning deep in his throat. Fili chuckled over the nipple, holding it gently in his teeth and rolling his tongue across it. As it became sensitive, he blew air on it, making Kili moan long and deep. It made him so happy that he could please the one he loved in this way and bring him such intense pleasure. Kili’s cock was rock hard against Fili’s thigh by now.

Deciding to tease him some more, Fili lifted his hips and lowered them again in a slow upward motion that had his lower abdomen sliding along the full length of Kili’s hardness and left his own cock settled in between Kili’s legs.

“You’re a damn tease,” Kili panted, breathless.

Fili grinned devilishly. “Do you want me to stop?”

“I will kill you if you do,” he replied, fully serious. As if to make sure that didn’t happen, he hooked a leg around Fili and flipped them over. “My turn,” he said, grinning.

He was straddling Fili, their cocks resting against each other and he rocked his hips experimentally. Before Fili managed to say anything, he leaned down and latched his lips onto his neck. His hands roamed the body beneath him, tracing the hard stomach and chest, one coming to settle on the nape of his neck, pulling on his hair and teasing his earlobe, while the other dragged nails over the stomach and lower, following the inviting love trail. His hips were still rocking gently, but painfully slow, and not enough to provide and sort of real friction.

“Who’s teasing now?” Fili asked and, in response, Kili reached down and ran the tips of his fingers in a feather light touch over the very tip of his brother’s cock. “Fuck,” Fili groaned, biting his bottom lip and burrowing his head deeper into the pillow. His hands on Kili’s hips gripped hard and pulled him closer, trying to make him move.

“Shh,” Kili soothed, licking a long line along the side of his neck. His hand wrapped around Fili’s cock and he gave a slow but firm tug.

“Ki—“he said, but the rest of the word choked in his throat, as a loud moan escaped it instead. It was chased down by Kili’s tongue that invaded his mouth and teased it with long, sensual kisses. The gentle kisses were a stark contrast to the sharp tugs on his cock, but he found that the two conflicting sensations turned him on even more.

After a few minutes of pleasuring him like this, Kili moved and aligned them together, wrapping his hand around both of their cocks. The precome had made them slick and they slid easily over each other beneath his hand. It was a feeling like no other they’d experienced before. Kili ground his hips down, thrusting in time with the movement of his hand, Fili’s hand coming to rest of the back of his thigh, urging him on. They broke the kiss to look between their bodies, at their cocks moving together. It spurred them on even more, bringing them closer to release.

Kili’s muscles were beginning to spasm and his hand faltered, breaking the rhythm he’d set, so Fili covered it with his own, their hands moving as one. The action made Kili look at him and their eyes met. Seeing the emotion and desire reflected in each other’s eyes, on top of the arousal and feeling of friction all over their sensitized skin was more than either of them could take.

Kili’s mouth opened in a soundless moan and his hand sped up. The increased pressure brought Fili to the very brink of release. He made a sound deep in his throat, closing his eyes and whispering his brother’s name. Kili groaned at that, his seed spilling between their moving bodies, making the movements even slicker. As he was pumping the last of his seed, Fili’s release followed, short gasps escaping his lips.

They lay there together, completely spent, kissing lazily, unconcerned that they were sticky and messy, only making it worse as they pressed against each other. Kili sprawled on top of Fili, his chin digging into his chest and looked up at his brother, a lazy smile spreading his lips. Feeling his eyes on him, Fili opened his own, returning the smile. His hand came up to caress Kili’s hair and trace the side of his face.

There was still so much for them to face in the world outside. Fili knew, in the back of his mind, that this would make their lives very complicated, if not miserable, in so many ways; it would force them to lie and hide, but in that moment, none of that mattered. They’d finally found each other, found that they shared this extraordinary feeling and with Kili by his side, he knew that he could face anything that came his way.

His hand moved across Kili’s lips now, admiring how swollen they seemed, and traced around them. He leaned in and kissed him again, short but sweet. Yes, he could face anything, as long as he had this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks to sweetladybat for her suggestions and betaing this for me.
> 
> This is finished for now, but I'm toying with some ideas for what might happen later on in the story (when Thorin comes back, or Dis finds out), so I'm curious to know if anyone would be interested in reading it. Let me know! :) And thanks for reading!


End file.
